Happy 18th Birthday Rey
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Rey is about to turn 18 and is working for Han Solo to save money before going to University, Ben is currently studying to become a teacher and is 5 years older then Rey at 24 and they have been brought together, but read and find out how a relationship unfolds between the pair. love fully and some smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, sorry its been a while I know :-/ sorry about my impromptu hiatus, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my TLJ AU**_

 _ **Ben is 24 and studying to be a teacher and Rey is about to turn 18, and working in Hans garage and is a very gifted mechanic, they where brought up together, Han and Leia are divorced bit still good friends, I hope you enjoy.**_

"Hey kid?" Han yelled from the garage

"Yeah?" I yelled back, looking up from the computer screen

"Can you bring me some break pipes?" Han asked.

"Yeah sure" I yelled as I walked through to the storage room to grab the pipes , ive been working with Han for about a month now, he was happy to take me on since he's known me my whole life basically and is really good friends with my adoptive dad Unkar Pluntt, it took a while for Han to believe I could actually fix cars or anything really, it took my dad vouching for me and Han getting me to fix an old engine that he had yet to be able to fix to believe us, normally he's quite happy to leave me to my own devices but he will correct me when he feels its necessary. I walked into the work shop and handed Han the pipes and as smiled at my dad who was currently nursing a coffee, it was nearly 6 which was when I finished for the evening.

"Hey kid, I have a favour to ask, could you look after Chris tonight for me and Racheal, we have a charity dinner Leia is hosting" Han smiled.

"Yeah of course, that's no problem" I smiled "will you be going dad?"

"I will be" He smiled.

"Hey Han, can I take off now? I'll need to go home and shower, the last time I baby sat and got grease on the coach Racheal nearly killed me" I laughed.

"Sure kid, if you can be at mine for 7 that would be great" Han smiled as I walked out the door

I walked through the front door to my house, dropping my keys in the bowl next to the door and walked to my room to grab a change of clothes, it was late summer but it was still warm and if was going be sitting on the leather couch I all night I wanted to be cool, I grabbed a vest top and a pair of demin shorts, with a change of under wear and walked through to the bathroom, removing my dark blue work shirt and black jeans, I looked at myself in the mirror,

I had medium brown hair which came to just above my collar bone, I was skinny, but my body curved at my hips, my boobs weren't small but they certainly where smaller then most girls my age, Fin just says I'm a late bloomer, but I think since I am turning 18 I'm done blooming. The only thing I liked about myself was my eyes, they where a Hazel colour, very unusual apparently according to Racheal, who said I should start wearing eyeliner to help emphasize my eyes, not something I was interested in, I signed and stepped under the steaming hot shower washing away the grime of the day.

I started thinking about Han and his Family, Leia was his ex wife, but they got on really well, always at each others houses, hell she was his and Racheal's sons god mother, Han and Leia share a son. Ben, he's just turned 24 and is currently studying to be a teacher, he's 5 years older than me and we have been brought up as basically siblings, Ben had black shoulder length hair, he was 6'3 he towered over my 5'7 frame, he also had these dark brown nearly black mesmerising eyes, no matter the occasion I would spend hours looking at him, I guess it could be said that I had a slight crush on Ben, if I had any girl friends I would gush about how handsome he was, but unfortunately I do not. Poe and Fin where the only friends I had.

I stepped out the shower dried myself and pulled my clean clothes on. and let my hair dry naturally. I walked down the stairs and smiled to my dad before walking over the road and down the street a bit to Hans front door and knocked before letting myself in.

"Hey Kid, Chris is asleep, he should be out for the rest of the night, however if he does wake up just do your usual, and you can sleep in Bens room tonight he's back at uni" Han smiled

"Hey sweetheart, theres a couple bottles of chardonnay in the fridge for you and if you get hungry help yourself, theres loads in the fridge aswell" Racheal smiled kissing my forehead. Han reached into the cupboard next to the door and handed me a gift bag

"This is for tomorrow, we won't be back till tomorrow night, we're going to spend tomorrow with Leia but we will be back for your birthday meal" Han smiled handing be the bag, I smiled and thanked and hugged them both as they left, I walked through to there kitchen and admired how clean and in place everything was and opened the fridge door and grabbed one of the bottles Racheal was chilling for me, and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and walked through to the living room. I turned the TV on going straight to the movie channels and putting the IT remake on.

It had been a few hours since Han and Racheal left for Leia's dinner when I heard the door from the garage open in the kitchen, standing from my seat on the couch I walked through to the kitchen, grabbing my glass on the way.

"Hey, I thought you weren't back till tomor...Oh hey Ben" I stuttered a bit shocked to see Ben standing at the door

"Of course you would be here, who else would they get to baby sit on a Friday night" Ben muttered then stared pointedly at my glass. "Now last I checked you're not 21 yet"

"Yeah yeah Ben I can still remember when I was 14 and you had to sleep on the floor of my room till you sobered up before coming home, and you where 19" I laughed taking a drink "Besides, Racheal left me a couple bottles in the fridge"

"Whatever, do you know if my dad has any beers?" Ben asked looking me up and down,

"I...Um" I shook my head at the wolfish grin Ben was giving me "Yeah, there should be some in the basement"

"Thanks Kid" Ben smirked, I walked back into the living room, pouring myself another glass and Ben walked into the living room taking a seat on the couch opening one of the beer bottle,

"what did you forget?" I asked

"Huh?" Ben asked looking over to me

"your supposed to be back at Uni, so what did you forget?" I asked taking another drink.

"Oh..uh my students papers, I'm the first student professor Snoke has taken on as his TA if I forgot them he would kill me, plus I don't really have to be back at school till Tuesday" Ben smiled.

"Snoke? the guy you invited to your birthday party is your teacher" I asked holding back a giggle.

"Yeah..And" Ben questioned turning to face me, I snorted

"Oh Benny, how did you ever loose your virginity inviting your teacher to your party" I giggled, Ben threw a pillow at me

"Oh shut up Rey Rey" Ben laughed opening another beer. "how come you've not left for University?"

"Late birthday, so I don't go till next year unless I can get early admission, your dad and uncle Luke seem to think I'll get it I'm not sure" I shrugged

"when are you 18?" Ben asked

I looked at my phone which flashed 00:00 "Now" I smiled

"Happy birthday Kid" Ben smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled sheepishly filling my glass,

"I'm going to grab some more beer, do you want another bottle?" Ben asked standing from the couch, his top had pulled up a bit from the way he was sat down, I couldn't help but stare at the trail of black hair that disappeared into the top of his jean. "See something you like?" Ben smirked,

I blushed "that bottle would be great" I smiled looking at the floor, Ben walked into the kitchen and was back a few minutes later with more beer, another bottle of wine and a bottle of strawberry vodka, I raised an eyebrow at him

"I figured we could play truth or dare, since its your birthday and all, and I still had this left over from my birthday I figured we could use it as a forfit, if you don't answer or do the dare you take a drink" Ben shrugged his shoulders

"Sure" I smiled, the last time I played a drinking game was with Finn and Poe and I lost. "let me just go check on Chris first." I smiled, I walked to the tiny humans room, and opened the door slightly, he was still fast asleep, I closed the door quietly and walked back down the stairs to find Ben sitting cross legged infront of the coffee table, I smirked and sat across from him, he ran a hand through his black hair.

"I'll go first" Ben smiled, "truth or dare"

"truth" I smiled

"Why do you wear those short shorts, surly they can't be comfortable" Ben asked

"I dunno, I guess they make me look more girly" I shrugged "truth or dare"

"Dare" Ben smirked

"I dare you to text Hux and confess your undying love to him" I laughed.

Ben grabbed the bottle of Vodka off the middle of the table and took a long drink then placed it back in the middle of the table "nope, no chance, not happening" I burst out laughing while Ben glared "Truth or dare"

"truth" I smiled again

"since you mocked me for inviting my teacher to my birthday, who did you loose your virginity?" Ben smirked,

"I haven't" I said, and felt my cheeks heat up,

"What?!" Ben looked startled

"Nope you asked your question, truth or dare" I smiled

"truth" Ben took another drink

"who did you loose it to?" I smirked, downing the rest of my glass and filling it again, I could feel the alcohol start to take effect

"Phasma, we where down by the lake when we where 17, it was awkward" Ben shuddered thinking of his ex girlfriend "Truth or dare"

"Truth again"

"Geez Ray you can't keep picking truth its not fair" Ben groaned "who do you want to loose it to?"

 ** _You_** I looked at him and picked the vodka up and took a looooong drink

"oh so you don't want to say" Ben laughed.

I glared at him "Truth or dare"

"Dare" He smirked finishing his current bottle or beer

"I dare you to let me film you singing James blunt, your beautiful" I laughed, Ben shook his head and took another drink of the vodka,

"wimp" I muttered

"truth of dare kid" Ben smiled

"dare" I muttered

"I dare you.." Ben thought for a minute "to kiss me"

"W..What?" I asked shocked.

"you heard me, I dared you to kiss me" Ben looked at me with that wolfish grin again walking towards me and sat with his back against the coach, pulling me into his lap so I was straddling him "put your arms round my neck" Ben whispered, wrapping one arm round my waist and the other holding me under my butt, I done as he said and wrapped my arms round his neck running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, Ben brought his mouth down to mine slowly, before placing his lips gently on mine, running his tongue over my bottom lip and pushing me down against his groin, I gasped slightly as the small amount of pleasure and Ben pushed his tongue into my mouth, running his tongue over mine, we battled for dominance before Ben pulled away and started kissing down my neck, moving the strap of my top down.

"lets go to my room" Ben gasped

I nodded as he helped me to my feet taking my hand and leading me upstairs. walking through the hall to his room, as we walked through his door Ben closed his door quietly as not to wake Chris and locked it, I looked round the room he still has his space ship figures hanging from the roof, and syfy posters covering his walls, Ben smirked walking slowly towards me, grabbing the waist band of my shorts

"These, take these off" Ben growled, pulling down the zip, internally thanking Racheal for taking be for a wax two days ago. I moved my shorts slowly down my legs, Bens eyes looked almost black and filed with lust. lifting his top over his head, showing his beautiful pale skin, broad muscle covered his chest, he pulled me towards him, kissing me again pushing my top up rubbing my sides as he went, pulling my top over my head, he reached round and unclipped my black lacy bra, I moved my arms to cover myself and Ben wrapped his hands round my wrists.

"Don't cover yourself, your beautiful" Ben whispered in my ear. lowering me onto his bed, crawling on top of me, kissing me again, I placed my hands on either side of his face as Ben moved his hand down to my underwear pulling it slightly over my thighs, licking the pad of his thumb and rubbing it over the bundle of nerves between I legs, I gasped placing a hand over my mouth as Ben kissed the spot where my shoulder meets my neck,

"You're so wet baby" Ben groaned, rubbing the top of his length against my sex, I moaned softly "if you want me to stop at any point Rey please tell me"

I nodded as he pushed into me slowly, I gasped as he stretched me, moving further tlll he reached my virginal barrier thrusting his hips sharply he broke the delicate skin, kissing me and wiping away the small tear that fell from my eye "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, let me know when I can move" Ben soothed.

after a couple minutes I pushed my hip toward him, testing the waters, Ben shuddered slightly and started to move his hips, the pleasure with a hint of pain was indescribable, I gasped as he started to move faster against me

"harder" I whispered into his ear, Ben started pushing into me harder and faster, i stated to feel a pressure build in my stomach, I could feel Ben was close to his end as his thrusts where becoming erratic, I moved my hand down my stomach to the the bundle of nerves rubbing softly

"Thats right baby" Ben moaned "Cum for me" he pushed into my harder and I saw stars as I felt Ben shake and finish inside of me. Kissing me softly pulling me out of my slowly, he moved onto his back and pulled me into his side kissing my forehead and wrapping his arm around me.

"Happy birthday Kid" Ben smiled at me again before sleep claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys! I hope your ready for Chapter two!**

It was warm, to warm I groaned and tried to turn round, and was met with a naked chest, I looked up and seen Bens sleeping face, remembering what happened before sleep consumed me, I smiled moving out of his grip and pulling on one of his old baggie tops over my skinny frame and walked over to the bathroom, standing in the blue painted room I felt a dull ache in my legs and my lady bits, grinning again I brushed my teeth walking to check on Chris, who was still knocked out cold, I walked over and checked his nappy. Still Dry, Han and Racheal had been potty training him and so far it was going well, looking at the clock on the wall I seen it was only 5 in the morning, I'd only been asleep for 3 hours. I smiled kissing Chris's forehead, he won't be up for another hour and a half, leaving his room closing the door slightly I walked down the hall to the stairs, looking at all the pictures that littered the hall, there was some of Ben when he was a kid, some of the both of us, some of me and my dad and Ben and his family, Han and Racheal's Wedding, smiling as I looked at the picture, Racheal looked like a vision in ivory, her long blond hair fell in soft waves to just above her waist, a small silver tiara on her head, Hans hands wrapped round her waist, he wasnt' looking at the camera, he was looking at her, also in the picture there was me and Ben Racheal said this was her favourite picture because of us in the background, and as usual we where clearly talking about something very 'important', he was 21 while I had just turned 16, I was looking at a tree and Ben was looking at me, I hadn't notice before, but Ben was looking at me the same way Han was looking at Racheal...Huh...Strange.

I continued walking down to the living room, picking up the empty bottles from last night and placing them in the glass bin in the garage, walking back into the living room I straighten everything up before going to the kitchen and boiling the kettle to make myself a coffee, grabbing a mug from the cupboard above me, putting two sugars and a heaped tea spoonful of coffee into the mug before adding milk and hot water, as I walked to the fridge to grab the milk two arms wrapped round my waist, I looked up and smiled as Ben lent down and placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Morning" He smiled, breathing in the scent of my hair, "Happy birthday"

"Morning, you said that already" I smirked, walking over to place the milk into my cup and pouring in the hot water, just I turned round Ben took the cup from my hand taking a drink

"Um..Thats mine" I glared.

"Ugh...Sugar" Ben grimaced, shrugging taking another drink

"Yes, because its mine" I whined, "If you want one make your own" taking the cup from him taking a drink, only now noticing my sore head.

"Yeah, whatever" Ben muttered grabbing a mug and making his own.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked sitting at the breakfast bar, it was only 5:15, so there was still a while before Chris would wake up.

"Bit of a sore head, how are you?" Ben smirked looking me up and down, I looked at him while drinking my coffee, his hair was a mess, his was shirtless and only had on a pair of loose fitting lounge pants.

"I feel fine, a bit sore though" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hmmm..." Ben smiled that wolfish grin walking towards me lifting my chin so I was looking to his beautiful black eyes

"It will be Better next time"

"Next time?" I questioned

"Yeah, I don't intend on that being a one time thing, do you know how long I've waiting to even kiss you Rey?" Ben asked

I smiled into my mug "No, how long?" I asked him

"since my dad and Racheals wedding, since you walked in, in that light purple dress, you where the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life" Ben whispered the last part bringing me closer to him

"Ben, I had no idea, I've felt the same, but basically since I moved here" I blushed, Ben leaned down and kissed me softly.

"BENNY" a small voice yelled behind us, we broke apart and seen Chris run to his big brother, Ben leaned down and caught him mid jump, Chris looked almost the spit of Ben but with blond hair in place of black.

"hey little man, did you sleep okay?" Ben asked hugging the small child to his side, Chris nodded his head and Ben whispered something in his ear Chris looked at me a smiled

"Hap Burfday Rey" He giggled.

"Thank you sweetheart" I smiled kissing his head, Ben pulled the back of his trousers checking his nappy

"come one little man lets go get this off you, so you have to pee?" Ben asked Chris nodded as Ben walked him out the kitchen, once he was clear of ear shot I done a happy dance on the spot, I couldn't believe it, I felt giddy! skipping back through to the living room I turned to the TV on and turned on Paw patrol for Chris when he came back down stairs, Checking my phone, I had a text from my dad, wishing me a happy birthday, a text off Finn and Poe into our group chat. opening my phone I replied to my dad and the opened the group text from Finn and Poe.

 _ME:_ _Thanks guys :)_

 _FINN: your welcome, how was baby sitting?_

 _POE: your welcome Rey, yeah what Finn said._

 _ME: Well...it was eventful, me and Ben ended up playing truth or dare,_

 _FINN: did you loose?_

 _ME: I wouldn't say I lost per say ;)_

 _POE: What happened?_

 _POE: God I sound like a girl LOL_

 _ME: Well, Ben may or may not have dared me to kiss him...and then we may have had sex :$_

 _POE &FINN: WHAT?! _

_POE: about time!_

 _FINN: Your kidding!_

 _ME: Nope. :)_

"Talking about me huh?" Ben asked from behind me, I jumped out of my skin

"How long have you been stood there?" I asked "you made my heart jump into my chest!"

"Sorry" He laughed a deep Harty laugh " I couldn't help myself, and a couple minutes, yours friends seem shocked?"

"not really, you where kind of all I talked about at school, they are my best friends" I smiled sheepishly

"Rey, its okay, its not like its a secret" He smiled "What time are my dad and Racheal home at?"

"lunch time I think, are you going to come to my birthday dinner? I asked

"of course, like I said last night I don't need to be back till Tuesday" Ben smiled taking a seat next to me. we sat on the couch, watching TV with Chris, taking him to the toilet when he said he needed to go, ben made him porridge for his breakfast, at around 11:30 I went up to Bens room to get dress, was I was pulling my top on I heard the front door open and Hans cheery voice

"Ben! What are you doing here?" Han asked him

"Its Rey's birthday, I have never missed her birthday dinner" Ben smiled

I walked down stairs as I seen Han whisper something in Bens ear, Ben smiled and nodded, and Han got the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen on his face, Racheal seeming to know what was going on, got the same grin, I walked down the stairs stepping on to the plush black carpet of the living room.

"Hey guys! how was the charity dinner?" I asked walking towards them, Han took one look at me and ran towards me and picked me up and spun me round

"Happy birthday Rey" He yelled, laughing he dropped me to the floor, Racheal gave me a cuddle wishing me a happy birthday.

"Thanks guys, I haven't had a chance to open your present yet, I wanted to wait till you came back." told them, feeling something shift in the air "whats going on?"

Han hugged me again "Ben told us he finally bucked up the courage to ask you out, we are thrilled Rey!" Han grinned again. I smiled

"yeah, I guess you could say that" I blushed

"Leia and are dad are going to be thrilled, we all knew one day you both would come to your senses" Racheal laughed.

I shook my head reaching for the gift bag that was at the side of the couch I was sitting on last night. opening the bag I pulled out a black velvet box, opening it I there was a beautiful silver chain, hanging from it was a tear shaped diamond pendent.

"oh my god, guys this is beautiful, thank you so much" I hugged them both

"there something else in the bag kid" Han winked, looking to Ben

I raised an eyebrow, pulling out another black box, which was smaller, opening it to reveal a rose gold and diamond bracelet, I gasped and looked at Ben

"Ben...I love it" I smiled walking over to him, wrapping his arms round me and kissing my forehead

"I'm glad, I spent 3 hours trying to find something" He muttered kissing the top of my head.

"I suppose I better get home to get ready for my birthday dinner, I'll see you tonight" I smiled kissing Ben goodbye grabbing my bag and walking to the door smiling as I left.

walking back to my house, opening the front door to my dad who hugged me as I walked in

"Happy birthday sweetheart" he smiled handing me an envelpoe

"thanks Dad" I smiled taking the card from him I opened it and 5 £100 dollar notes fell out

"Dad, oh my god, what is this for?" I asked in shock

"Whatever you want sweetie" My dad smiled.

I hugged him again, I don't know what I would do without him

"Dad...I have something to tell you" I muttered biting my bottom lip, "Ben asked me out last night, and I said yes"

"About time kiddo" My dad smiled, patting me on the back.

"Everyone has said that" I groaned

"Theres a reason for that Rey, we could all see it, since you where both little kids" My dad laughed "anyway you Better go het ready, we'll be leaving to go to the restaurant in two hour, I got you a new dress to wear, its in your room hanging on the back of your door"

"thanks dad your the best" I smiled kissing his cheek and walking to my room"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Heres chapter 3 btw Rey's dad is obviously the scraps dealer from Jakku, in this he just looks like Simon Pegg, but with a Scottish accent, like in Star Trek.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I stared at myself in the mirror, I had on a short black lace dress, which came to mid thigh level, with long sleeves, I had curled my hair and put it in a half pony tail, wearing the necklace Han and Racheal got me and the bracelet Ben got me, I had on very minimal make up, some pale glitter on my eyes and some black eyeliner and some red lipstick, I put on a pair of black high heels to match my dress, walking down stairs.

"Oh Rey, where has my baby girl gone?" my dad asked smiling reaching for my hand.

"Your such a drama queen dad" I laughed taking his hand in mine, looking at my dad, his ginger blond hair a nearly always red face he had on jeans, a white shirt and black suit jacket. "you look very handsome Dad" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Thank you sweet heart, shall we go? we have people waiting for us" he smiled walking towards the door

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

walking into the restaurant I suddenly felt very self conscious of what I was wearing, looking down at myself I shook my head and walked to the table behind my dad, Han, Racheal, Chris, Leia, Poe and Finn where all sat round the table, but I couldn't see Ben, I looked down sadly until I felt strong arms wrap round me, I smiled turning slightly to look at Ben, standing up higher in my heels I kissed him softly

"Hey" Ben whispered.

"Hi" I smiled

Poe and Finn stood and walked over to me, pulling myself away from Ben I hugged them both

"Happy birthday" Finn smiled handing me a card and a present

"Thank you" I smiled taking the gifts from him.

"Happy birthday Cupcakel" Poe smiled, also handing me a gift

"Thanks princess" I laughed, I walked over to Leia who stood and hugged me

"Happy birthday baby girl" she smiled

"Thank you Leia" I looked down at her " I love your dress" she had on a dark purple floor length dress, not to fancy but absolutely beautiful

"Thank you Rey! I have something for you" Leia smiled handing me a card

"thank you Leia" she pulled me into another cuddle

"No thank you for accepting my grumpy son" she laughed, I moved round the table taking my seat between Ben and my dad, the waiter came and took our orders,

a few of us ordered stake, Leia ordered ribs so did Finn, my dad and Racheal choose gammon instead. we all ate and chatted away, it was really relaxing, I leaned into Bens side while taking a drink of my lemonade, he wrapped his arm round me, his hand resting on my waist, Leia smiled at us. once all of us had finished, the waiter brought out a cake filled with candles

"Happy birthday Rey" Han smiled, lifting his glass, everyone else followed his lead as I blew out my candles, the waiter removed them and handed me a knife and left a plate for everyone on the table. I cut everyone a piece and still had about a quarter left. it was the most chocolately cake I had every eaten. I sighed as I tried a bite

"oh how I love that sound" Ben whispered in my ear, I giggled looking at him, I seen the flash of a camera go off, looking I seen Finn turning his phone towards us, looking at the picture, Ben was looking at me and I him with such adoration in both our eyes, I asked Finn to send it to me, which he did.

"Are we still camping in your room tonight Rey?" Finn asked "Rose is asking"

"Yeah! of course it wouldn't be my birthday without our annual camp out" I nodded "You can come to" I said looking at Ben.

"I wouldn't miss it" Ben smiled "Who's Rose?"

"Finn's girlfriend, she's lovely" I told him "its the first time I'm going to have an actual girl there, its normally just me Finn and Poe in the room above my garage"

"hmm, am I invited? Ben asked resting his head on top of mine.

"of course, if you want to, we normally just play some drinking games, watch some movies, if thats not to boring for you" I smirked into his neck

"No of course not, I'm 100% down for some drinking games" Ben laughed.

"On that note Rey, I have the blow up beds all set up along with some iron-bru and cola, sweets and crisps" My dad smiled

"Thanks Dad" I smiled, after another half an hour Ben drove us to get Rose, and took us all back to my house while he went back to his to get a change of clothes and jammies, Me, Poe, Finn and Rose walked through the now open garage and through a door at the back and up to the stairs into the bed room above it, the room had brown painted walls, mahogany furniture, a big TV on the wall, a fridge and some cupboards which held a selection of food snacks and cereal, it also now had a kettle and coffee, tea and sugar,

there was 3 double blow up beds against 3 walls facing the TV each and a double quilt 4 pillows and a throw blanket incase it got cold, in the middle there was some crates of beer, 3 bottles of flavoured vodka, sambuca, and tequila ròse, and some bottles of wine, enough to do us for the night, on the marble bunker next to the fridge which was in a room behind the TV there was different flavour crisps, chocolate, biscuits and dips.

"Wow Rey your dads the best" Finn smiled

"Of course he is, he's Scottish, the legal drinking age over there is 18" I smiled "And since we're all over 18, my dad has no issues with us having a drink under the protection of the house"

"Wait...the legal drinking age is 18 in Scotland?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, my dad is originally from Scotland, he adopted me from England, and brought me there, and when I was 5 we moved here, he went to college with Han and Leia, they went to Edinburgh University, thats how they met" I smiled.

"Wow thats so strange" Rose laughed "How old do you have to be to drive"

"17, where as here you can learn at 16" I smiled "I'll be in the bathroom, I'm just going to get changed"

I grabbed a pair of black Jammie shorts out the drawers and a long sleeved pink V Neck too walking into the bathroom, I removed my make up and took my hair out of his pony tail, massaging my head s little, I heard the door to the main room open slightly and Poe and Finn greet Ben, as I walked out the bathroom door, Rose was looking at him funny

"Aren't you a bit old to be here?" She asked

"No, I'm only 23" Ben smiled "I just look older because I frown a lot"

Rose laughed and smiled back at Ben, Finn did say she was quite direct.

Ben came dressed in the black lounge pants from this morning and a black t-shirt.

"Thats quite a lot of booze you have there" Ben noticed, wrapping an arm round me as Finn and Poe, both wearing lounge pants and t-shirts, Finn had on superman and Poe batman, Finn had on a blue top and Poe's top had Harley and the Joker on it.

Rose walked out of the bathroom wearing shorts like me and a superman t-shirt.

"So guys are we ready to get started?" I smiled sitting on the floor between the blow up beds. pulling the light blue/grey throw round me, the others came and sat on the floor with me.

Finn and poe looked at each other then at me "Ring of fire" we laughed, Finn placing a pint glass in the middle of us.

"Well...I feel this will be interesting" Ben smiled.

"you have no idea" Poe laughed setting a deck of cards round the glass

"How do you play?" Rose asked

"In no order, if you pull a _**king**_ you pour some of your drink into the glass in the middle, but if you pull the 4th _**king** _you drink whatever is in the glass,

a **_queen _**you pick a category and it can be anything, from types or make up to porn,

 _ **Ace**_ is waterfall, so if I start drinking, Ben has to drink, Then poe, Then Finn, then you, and Ben can't stop till I stop, Poe can't stop till Ben stops, Finn can't stop till Poe stops and you can't stop till Finn stops,

 _ **Jack** _is jack and Rory tell a story, so I say a word, and it makes a story, like I would say 'I' and Ben could say 'Went' and it makes a story, but if you fuck up you drink,

 _ **6**_ means chicks, so we would drink,

 ** _5 _**is guys so they drink,

 ** _10 _**is new rule so you make up a rule for the game like, you can only drink with your left hand

 _ **9**_ is rhyme,

 _ **2**_ is you so you pick someone to drink with you,

 _ **3 i**_ s me, so you drink,

 _ **7**_ is heaven so you would reach for the sky and last to put their hand up had to drink,

 _ **4** _is floor so you have to be touch the floor, last to touch the floor drinks" I smiled "Don't worry we'll keep you right the first game" I Smiled at Rose I looked at Ben "Did you understand it" Ben nodded opening a bottle of Budweiser, Poe and Finn followed suit, I poured myself and Rose a vodka and cola.

I reached pulling the first card smiling to myself before I said which card I had.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to start listing the songs I have been listening to while writing, anyway heres chapter 4 :)**

"Queen" I smiled "I choose, types of drink"

"Beer" Fin smiled

"Vodka" Poe said

"wine" Rose stated taking a drink

"schnapps" Ben smirked at me

"taquilla" I smiled

"I have no idea other then beer" Finn laughed taking a drink from his bottle and picking a card.

"10, new rule" Finn thought for a second, "Every time I drink Poe has to drink"

"For fuck sake man! every time" Poe groaned picking a card "Ace"

we all started drinking, until Poe stopped.

Ben reached into the middle and picked a card "King" He laughed pouring some of his beer into the glass in the middle of the floor, we kept going round until the last king was pulled, which unfortunately was me, in the glass was vodka, beer, toquilla rose, which was now curdled in the glass.

"why, why is it every time I play any sort of drinking game with you two I always lose?!" I glared picking up the glass, looking at it made me want to gag as Finn and Poe both laughed their asses off. I glared at them again before pinching my nose and downing the contents of the pint glass. after I finished I honestly could have been sick, Ben handed me a glass of cola, taking a long drink I looked at him and smiled

"Thank you," I smiled looking to Finn and Poe again "your both a pair of wankers" Which only made them laugh harder

"Last time we played Rey pulled the king 4 times in a row, it was the funniest thing ever" Finn gasped between laughing.

"why don't we play truth or dare?" Ben looked at me and smirked.

"sure, we have different flavours of vodka to choose from as the forfeit" I smiled clearing away the cards

"So if you refuse to do the dare or tell the truth you have to take a huge swig of which ever flavour vodka you pick" Ben smiled

"I'm game" Rose smiled.

"cool, I'll go first" Ben smiled "Finn, I dare you to strip down to your skivvies, run over to Rey's very Christian neighbour and confess your love"

"Fine, no problem" Finn laughed stripping down to his boxer shorts, walking down the stair, Ben followed with his phone on record, after a few minutes they both ran up the stairs looking terrified.

"What happened, she go mental?" Poe asked

"No, she was totally game for it, she tried to kiss me, I have never been so scared" Finn cried, me Rose and Poe all burst out laughing at the look in Finns face. He looked traumatised which just made us laugh harder.

"Guys its not funny" Finn whined

"Oh it really is" Rose laughed, after a few hours of playing and drinking and taking pictures, we all settled on our blow up beds and put a film on, we decided to watch IT remake while eating popcorn

"Hey Ben, when are you back at Uni?" Rose asked

"I leave on Monday night, so I will still be here Saturday and Sunday" Ben smiled hugging me to his side while I lay my head on his chest.

"At least your only an hour away and you can come back most weekends" Finn smiled.

"Yeah thats true" I grinned, Ben moved some hair from my face and kissed my cheek.

"thats if I can be bothered to drive back" Ben winked back at me, I smiled, and closed my eyes the alcohol making me sleepy.

-Next day-

I woke up with Ben's arms wrapped round me, we where both lying on our sides except I was facing him and level with his chest, Ben was snoring softly I looked at his face, he was very childlike in his features when he slept, he looked relaxed as well, he didn't have that angry look he gets sometimes. I moved some of his long dark hair from his face and smiled. He was all mine. I sat up and untangled myself from Bens arms and looked round the room, the others still asleep and the sun was poking through the curtians filling the room with that soft morning glow, I smiled and signed to myself, I was so content with how things where at the moment.

I walked to the door leading to the garage, walking into the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table, with a lone letter on the table.

"Dad? Whats that?" I asked

"Dinny kehn sweetheart, Open it and find out?" My dad smiled taking a drink of his coffee, I sat across from him, and opened the letter, it was from the university, I read over the letter before grinning at my dad

"I got in for early admission, I start next week" I smiled jumping from my seat

"Rey thats brilliant!" My dad grinned giving me a massive cuddle

I ran back to others, not caring If I woke them up,

"GUYS, GUYS!" I yelled running into the room

"Rey for fuck sake its early what is it?" Poe whined lifting his head from the pillow Finn and Rose looked up slowly, Ben turned round to look at me and placed his glasses on his face

"I got early admission for university, I start next week" I smiled at them

"Rey thats amazing!" Finn grinned coming to give me a hug "I though I would be without my best friend for a year"

"Well done cupcake, see i told you, you would get it" Poe smiled, Rose congratulated me aswell.

"Rey, congratulations" Ben smiled wrapping me into a huge hug, kissing the top of my head "You could come stay with me, the only room mate I have is Hux and its not like you don't know him"

"Ben that would be brilliant, I could leave with you on Sunday and get settled before the semester starts" I smiled "hopefully my dad is okay with that"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be, it means you only have to pay $100 for rent and if he wants there is 3 rooms, you could have your own room" Ben smiled.

we also found out that Poe, Finn and Rose where in the house next door, so we would be neighbours, _this has honestly been the best birthday so far_ I thought to myself as Finn handed out bowls of Krave to each of us.

"So...do you want me to bring my car as well?" I asked Ben as I ate my chocolate cereal

"Yeah, because there is no way one car will fit it all and Hux doesn't believe you can drive stick shift" Ben smirked

"Thats because its something none of you can do" I held my chin in the air "Did you know only 17% of Americans can drive stick, in the UK nearly everyone drives stick, or manual is what its called over there, but if you can drive manual you can drive automatic as well" I told them.

"Oh yeah, I remember your dad saying that when I came with you on a trip to Scotland" Ben nodded

"Don't worry Ben, I'll show you how to drive manual" I smiled spooning more cereal into my mouth.

 **playlist**

 **This Is me - Keala Settle & the greatest showman ensemble **

**Rewrite the stars - Zac Efron & Zendaya **

**Evermore - Dan Stevens Beauty and the beast**

 **where is my mind? - Yoav & Emily Browning Sucker punch **

**Sweet dreams (Are made of this) - Emily Browning Sucker punch**

 **Bruises- Lewis Capaldi**

 **Lost on you - Lewis Capaldi**

 **King - Lauren Aquilina**

 **From now on - Hugh Jackman & the greatest showman ensemble **

**9 songs 39 minutes.**


End file.
